Ghostly Grace
' Ghostly Grace & The Palladium' is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Brian tells the guys about a house in Holliston, Mass., owned by Laura Mades, that has a ghost called "Grace" who visits at night and calls out "Mommy." Laura wants TAPS to find out what's going on, because her daughter is scared. The team meets with Laura. She shows them the attic stairs, where she's heard footsteps at night. In the master bedroom she thinks she's heard something, but isn't sure what it is. Her sister heard a voice repeat "Mommy" in the sitting room at night, and doors opening downstairs. Laura says that her daughter is scared to go into the basement. She adds that her husband's grandmother has spoken of a spirit named Grace and of hearing footsteps, voices, and things moving in the house. Brian and Steve do EVP work in the basement. They hear a noise when Brian asks for signs of a presence. In the attic, Jason and Grant experience dizziness as they get high EMF readings. Grant points out that the readings follow an up-and-down pattern, like someone moving. They send Brian and Steve there, but neither of them experience high EMF readings or dizziness. In the basement, Grant gets high EMF readings as Jason is hit on the leg by a wooden board. Later, after reviewing the tape of Jason being hit by the board, Grant concludes that many things, not necessarily a paranormal occurrence, might have caused it. Later, Jason and Grant get a call from Lisa and Kristyn, who have found the name Grace on the deed to the house at the public library. Jason and Grant tell Laura that they don't think her house is haunted, and that Laura's daughter needs to understand that lots of people have lived here and haven't been hurt. The next job is at the Palladium Theater, where footsteps have been heard, a soccer-ball-sized orb of light has been seen in the balcony, and corpses were found in a dressing room. Timothy Koski tells the team that the Palladium opened as a movie theater in 1928. He takes them to the projection room, where he claims that a door shut on his hand. On the stage, he shows them the area of the balcony where the orb of light was seen. The last stop is the dressing room, where dead bodies were found 20 years ago. During the investigation, Jason and Grant feel cold spots on the third floor and detect an EMF "bubble" in the dressing room. Brian and Steve go to the fifth floor, where the door shut on Tim's hand. They determine that a gust of wind could easily have caused the door the close suddenly. The orb of light makes an appearance after Jason and Grant get a high EMF reading in the balcony. Cars' headlights are causing the orb; as vehicles pass by, their headlights shine through a window and bounce off a tin can. Jason and Grant meet with Tim again. They tell him about the cold spot on the third floor, then debunk the orb sightings by showing him their footage. It's an interesting building, they say, but they can't find any evidence of a paranormal presence. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes